Thunder Grays - Complete Story
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Here it is. All three parts to the Thunder Grays story all in one! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! Be sure to be on the lookout for my new story coming up later this week!


My name is Thunder Grays, and I am a Pegasus pony living here in Ponyville. I originated from Cloudsdale, a city up in the sky which is inhabited by other Pegasus ponies just like myself. I have lived here in Ponyville for quite some time now and have gotten to know pretty much everypony in town. My two bestest friends in the whole wide world also happen to be Pegasus ponies, just like me. Their names are Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. We grew up together in Cloudsdale when we were younger and always had fun together. Truth is, I consider them to be like my sisters, though I have never told either one of them that (and don't think I will, at least not yet). Anyway, I am not like any other pony or, more specifically, any other Pegasus ponies you've seen. No sirree. What makes me different from the other Pegasi is that I cannot fly. Due to an accident while I was a young colt, I had lost the ability to use both my wings and haven't been able to fly since.

Being a Pegasus that is unable to fly is tough, especially when you see your friends flying all over the place, especially Rainbow Dash. I was only a young colt of about three or four when I lost the ability to fly but the one thing I miss most about flying is the races I used to have against Rainbow. Flying that fast with my blue mane flowing in the wind, that's one thing I really wish I could experience one more time. But, now instead of flying with the wind in my mane, I run with the wind in my mane. It isn't the same as flying, obviously, but it's the closest I can get to making my hopes and dreams come true. Which brings me to my next thing, my dreams. My dream, if you aren't able to tell just yet, is to overcome all odds and fly in the air just like before. It is a dream that I'm sure will possibly never happen but, nothing is ever impossible, right?

Anyway, I live in Ponyville now and am close friends with two unicorns named Twilight and Rarity as well as two Earth ponies named Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Along with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, these six ponies mean just about everything to me, and I'm more than certain that this feeling is mutual. I am currently on my way to go visit Fluttershy and help her out with taking care of her animals. She says that they can sometimes be a handful to care for but I'm up to any challenge. Plus, what are friends for? We help each other out no matter what.

Moving on though, as I'm going to Fluttershy's cottage, I happen to bump into Twilight, who is also on her way to go see Fluttershy. We decide to visit her together and never managed to have a moment of silence along the way. Twilight always loved to talk about Canterlot, Princess Celestia, her time here in Ponyville, as well as other stuff. I'm not known to be a talker as I'm fairly quiet. Rather, instead of talking, I listen to what everypony has to say. I guess this comes in handy from time to time but I wouldn't mind someone else listening to the story of me being a flightless Pegasus rather than my friends. Usually, when anyone asks what I am, I say that I'm an Earth pony, since I never show my wings anymore. I mean, what's the point of showing them if I can't use them, but I think I'm getting a little offtrack here.

Anyway, when Twilight and I got to Fluttershy's cottage, we noticed that she wasn't there. We looked all over Ponyville and were unable to find her anywhere. We even had Rainbow Dash check Cloudsdale to see if she was there, but had no luck when Rainbow came back empty hooved. So, before we jumped to any wild conclusions, we went to see if either Pinkie, Rarity, or Applejack had seen Fluttershy. The only pony who seemed to know where Fluttershy was was Pinkie, saying she was in the Everfree Forest. We weren't sure if Pinkie was playing a joke on us or not but we did indeed check out the Everfree Forest and sure enough, Fluttershy was there.

Something seemed different about Fluttershy when we saw her though, though I couldn't place my hoof on it. Anyway, with Fluttershy found, we went back to her cottage with the other five ponies and all chipped in helping Fluttershy out with her animals. It took all day and was a lot of hard work but it was worth it since I got to be with all my friends. Once every other pony left at the end of the day, I turned to Fluttershy, still wondering what was different about her today. She still had the same pink mane and the same light yellow coat but as I looked into her eyes, something just didn't seem right. Something inside of me was telling me that I should ask her if anything was wrong but my mouth just couldn't form the words clearly. I thought nothing more of it and told Fluttershy to have a good night and that I would see her tomorrow.

As I left, it hit me! I don't know why I didn't see it before but her eye color was different! Instead of her usual calm, kindhearted light blue eyes, she had a dark blue eye color! That wasn't the real Fluttershy! I went back to her cottage to see if there was any suspicious behavior and peeked into the window.

The thing that happened next, I'd highly doubt I'll ever forget. The phony Fluttershy turned out to be a Changeling! Those things haven't appeared around these parts in a long time. I don't remember the last time I ever seen one. I don't think I've ever seen one as a matter of fact. Anyway, I noticed the Changeling and overheard what it was saying. I'm not sure who he was talking to but what I heard was that the transformation was a complete success and nopony suspected anything. I was shocked but kept on listening since the Changeling had more to say.

"I also saw Him, your majesty." It continued.

"Him?" I unknowingly said. My "big" mouth got me in trouble now as the Changeling heard me and turned around. I started to run away as fast as my legs could carry me and was being chased by that Changeling. I was on foot while the Changeling flew as fast as he could. It was an unfair chase as he was beginning to catch up to me. So, in order to buy myself some time, I tried to be as unpredictable as I could while running, turning corners at the very last second. It worked for the first few times but the more I did it, the more the Changeling knew. I saw Twilight's home up ahead and called out to her, hoping she would hear me.

Twilight opened the door just in time and saw both me and the Changeling. Unfortunately, before I could safely get inside, the Changeling tackled me and knocked me down. It changed into an exact copy of myself and spun me around in circles. Twilight was now unsure of who the real me was as I tried to convince her it was me, well, the real one, uhm...the one who was friends with her for a long time, I guess would be the way to decipher between me and the Changeling.

Anyway, Twilight knew which one was the real Thunder Grays as she used her magic to reveal the Changeling, frightening it and causing it to fly away. I thanked Twilight for her help and knowing which one was the real me and told her what had happened.

"Very interesting." she said. "I'll report this to Princess Celestia tomorrow morning and have this mess cleared out. As for Fluttershy, well, we'll have to search all over Equestria for her."

"Thanks, Twilight." I responded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully we can find the real Fluttershy tomorrow as well."

And with that, I left for home. On my way home, I ran into the Changeling from before. I was so scared, the only thing I knew what to do was yell for help. It was no use though as the Changeling grabbed me and sucked me into the ground.

"I am you and you are me." It said. "What I do, you do and what you do, I do. Now, sweet dreams!"

That is the last thing I remember before blacking out.

…...

When I woke up, I noticed that I was inside a cave. I wasn't quite sure how I got here in the first place but the one thing I saw, other than myself, was Fluttershy. I didn't know if this was the Changeling from the night before so there was only one thing to do...

"Fluttershy?" I called out.

When the pretty yellow Pegasus turned around, I noticed everything was the same as the Fluttershy from yesterday, with the exception of one thing; the eyes she had were the light blue they were supposed to be. She ran over to me yelling my name out. She wrapped her hoof around me and gave me a friendly hug; obviously this was the real Fluttershy. There was just so many things I liked about this pretty little pony that I just never had the guts to tell her directly.

"Oh Thunder," Fluttershy started in her calm, majestic voice, "I'm so happy to see you! I thought I was gonna be stuck here forever."

I shook my head, signifying that we were gonna find a way out of here, one way or another. Like I said, I'm not much of a talker and when it comes to beautiful ponies such as Fluttershy, I lose it. But, she knows me very well and understood what I meant when I shook my head.

"But, how are we going to find a way out?" She continued.

_Man that voice of hers is so angelic. _I thought to myself. Finally, I spoke and told her to search high and low. "There must be a way out of here."

She nodded and flew up and searched the cave high. She looked so elegant while she flew, I just wanted to tell her. But, first things first; trying to find a way out. While I may not be able to fly, I have some very strong legs. I kick the stone around me, trying to see if there was possibly a hole or a way out of this cave. Unfortunately though, I began to startle Fluttershy, and I feel really bad.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy." I say. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay..." she responds quietly.

Well, with that idea out, I decide to sit down and think about how we'll escape. Just then, I noticed a small hole at the top of the cave, leading to the outside! I began to tell Fluttershy of the hole and how we should escape through it.

"But you can't fly." She warned. This was true. I couldn't fly out of this cave but there was no sense in trying, right?

I stood in the center of the cave and removed the coat that covered up my blue wings. I stretched them out and heard Fluttershy idolize them, complementing them for their "beautifulness" was the word she used to describe them. It has been such a long time since my wings were last visible in public but, I tried and tried to fly. I tried flapping my wings as hard as I could but had no luck. I turned to Fluttershy and held my head down low...

"Here," Fluttershy said, "let me show you how to flap those beautiful wings."

I looked up and saw her flapping her beautiful wings very gently. I looked at my wings, shut my eyes, and tried to do the same thing. I gave it all I had but just couldn't seem to fly. I opened my eyes and saw Fluttershy standing right in front of me. She looked into my green eyes and knew how I felt. I literally died on the inside, just a bit, knowing that I would never be able to fly ever again...

I swear that Fluttershy can read me like a book. Either that or my emotions were pretty obvious. She put her hoof around me and brought me closer to her.

"There, there Thunder." She told me. "You just need a little extra confidence boost, that's all."

She rose my lowly head with her hoof and leaned towards me. I widely opened my eyes as Fluttershy kissed me! It felt like hours to me but I'm sure that wasn't the case. Even a kiss on the cheek from her would've been enough of a confidence booster. Instead, she kissed me on my lips, as did I to her. When she leaned away, I planted my hooves in the ground. I tried once more to flap my wings and fly into the air and out of this cave.

I closed my eyes and flapped as hard as I could. I didn't know it at the time, but I had started flying. It wasn't until Fluttershy told me that I opened my eyes and realized that I was indeed flying!

"Thunder!" She shouted. "It's a miracle! You're flying!"

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" I said as I flew out of the hole and out of the cave. Fluttershy quickly followed me out and we both started to make our escape together. It felt nice to be back in the air after all these years of not being able to fly! I remember the doctors telling me that I paralyzed my wings and that I'll never be able to fly again when I was younger. But all it took for me to be able to fly again was the affection of a beautiful yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy!

Anyway, with Fluttershy and myself out of the cave, I couldn't manage to keep myself airborne any longer. It was difficult for me maintaining my flight, let alone trying to fly. I plummeted to the hard, unforgiving ground and crashed, hurting my wings. Now, it was difficult for me to even spread them out. Fluttershy noticed me struggling to spread my wings and flew to the ground.

"It just doesn't seem right if I flew away and you ran." She told me. "Either both of us fly away or we run together."

I looked at Fluttershy. Part of me wanted to shout out "are you crazy" but the other part, the one I listened to, felt thankful that my bestest friend in the whole world wouldn't leave me alone in the dust.

"I want you to feel like an equal." Fluttershy told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be fair if I flew out while you ran out of here. I'm sure if I was you and you were me, you would do the same thing for me."

I felt touched by Fluttershy's words. They meant a lot to me, especially since they came from her. The moment was cut short unfortunately when we saw some Changelings coming from the castle that was behind the cave. Fluttershy and I started to run away and ran into a nearby forest. I knew how to camouflage myself perfectly, which was my cutie mark, since I loved nature and all its creatures and decided to stop and hide.

I put on some camouflage and helped Fluttershy out with hers. I had put on some leaves and some tree bark on myself and put on some leaves and twigs for Fluttershy. We then hid inside the ominous forest, myself next to some tall grass and Fluttershy laying next to a tree. The camouflage had worked perfectly and successfully his ourselves from the Changelings as they flew right past us in a hurry. We stood by for a while longer, just to make sure that the Changelings weren't returning. Finally, we got up and continued moving. We managed to make it to the outskirts of the forest and saw the Changelings that were chasing us a while back. They were talking to someone, but not to each other...

"We lost them, your majesty..." one of them said.

"I want one of you to find them and the other go and play the role of Him!" Someone else said.

"Done and done." Both Changelings said.

"Don't fail me." The voice said.

Both Changelings went to do their jobs. One of them flew away to come find us and the other flew straight up. I looked at the one who flew up and took note as to where he was going. There was a small gate up in the sky and when the Changeling went through it, he disappeared. I turned to Fluttershy and told her that we need to get up to that gate if we want to escape and go home.

"But how will you get up there?" She asked me. "It's so far away and you can't fly that high..."

I thought about that for a while. I didn't know how to get up to the gate and Fluttershy couldn't carry me since I was too heavy to carry. I didn't know what to do and Fluttershy could see it in my eyes. She walked up to me and put her hooves around me. Then, she started flapping her wings as hard as she could. I closed my eyes and looked down since I knew that this was pointless. No offense to the Pegasus I like but she just isn't that strong enough to carry me up so high. I wanted to do something to try to help, such as flapping my wings, but it hurt just moving them. All I could do was watch Fluttershy struggle for no reason. She stopped for just a second and asked me to flap my wings.

"I'm not sure I can do that, Fluttershy." I answered.

"I know you can, Thunder." She responded. "Believe in yourself and you can do anything imaginable!"

I sighed and struggled to flap my wings while Fluttershy carried me up. I managed to flap my wings, just not as hard as I did earlier when I flew. However, it was just enough as we started flying upwards. Before we knew it, we were passing the small gate and instantly warped home! What I saw next was unfortunate...

…...

I looked up as Fluttershy was carrying me through the small gate. Together, with our wing power, we had managed to escape the clutches of the Changelings. Going through the small gate was a wonder, especially since it meant we were so close to home. We finally made it through the gate and transported back home. Unfortunately though, what Fluttershy and I saw was just horrific...

As we came out the other end of the small gate, we were met face-to-face with none other than Discord, the evil ruler of chaos. Fluttershy cringed behind me as I strongly stood up to the beast. I had met Discord only one other time and that was when I paralyzed my wings as a young colt. It was because of him that I lost the ability to fly.

"Why are you here?" I cautiously asked.

"Oh, nothing really," answered Discord, "just thought I'd visit the pony who can't fly!"

I flapped my wings as hard as I could and managed to hover in the air just a bit. I also got a sentence out before placing my hooves on the ground again. "I guess that's not me then, Discord!"

Discord was impressed. "It looks like the accident didn't paralyze your wings like I thought they would."

Fluttershy creeped out from behind my back and managed to ask a question. "But why Thunder? What did he do to you?"

Discord scoffed at the question. "It's not what he did to me, it's what his parents did to me!"

He mentioned my parents...the two Pegasi I had never met before...

"What do my parents have to do with this?" I bravely asked.

"Oh, please," Discord replied, "you don't even know who they are, so why do you care?"

"What do they have to do with this?" I repeated.

Discord didn't answer that. Instead, he grabbed me by the neck and came close to me. His disgusting face next to mine, bleh! Talk about personal space! But he did whisper something in my ear that made my ears stand up higher than ever before.

"Your parents abandoned me and chose to raise you instead! Technically, I am your brother!"

I stepped back. There was absolutely NO way the Discord and I are related in ANY way! It just doesn't make any sense!

That's when it hit me. Discord is the master of chaos, stuff that doesn't make any sense...what if this was true?

"Shocking when you think about it, isn't it?" Discord asked.

Fluttershy stepped up, "You leave Thunder alone!" She then gave Discord "The Stare."

"Oh, not the stare!" Discord jokingly said. "Thunder is my brother and that is the truth!"

I stared down at the ground and tried to take in what was just spoken. The more I thought about it, the more I figured that this couldn't be true.

"How could my parents raise me if I never knew them? You're lying!"

"Wow, you are sure one gullible Pegasus, aren't you?" Discord said as he laughed.

I turned around and kicked Discord in his chest, knocking him over. Then, I walked up to him and threatened him. "Don't you ever lie to me again! Otherwise you'll pay!" I walked away with Fluttershy afterwards.

On the way home, Fluttershy noticed my tenseness. She spoke up in order to break the silence. "Thunder, how did you paralyze your wings again?"

I looked at her and smiled, not because I was happy that my wings were, are, I don't know anymore. Anyway, I smiled because I liked Fluttershy and I would do anything for her. Doesn't seem like a good reason to smile, but that's why.

"Well, I paralyzed them when I was racing Rainbow Dash that one time. Remember? You were there at the finish line, acting as the ref I think. Anyway, after the race had gotten started, I took a pretty big lead on Rainbow. Then, Discord appeared and grabbed my wings, using his magic to paralyze them. I don't know why he chose to paralyze my wings but he did and disappeared afterwards. I plummeted to the ground after he left and nopony knew where I was. You remember, they searched for me for a while but I never returned. I came here to Ponyville and lived here since. That's how I paralyzed my wings, to the best of my memory anyway."

Fluttershy looked at me and kissed my cheek. "You deserve to fly again."

"But I can." I answered back.

"But you try so hard to just float a few inches off the ground." She replied.

That was true. I did have a hard time hovering a few inches off the ground and it was discouraging. But Fluttershy was right; I do deserve to fly again. It just doesn't seem fair to me. I was a Pegasus that was stripped away the ability to fly at such a young age. Who has ever heard of a flightless Pegasus besides me? But, I calmed myself down before I started a huge scene, after all, we were home. We were just given an unruly sight to see the second we got home.

Anyway, Fluttershy and I went over to see Twilight. We knew that our friends must have been worried about us. When we got to Twilight's house, we knocked on the door and Applejack answered it. Everypony was inside. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy...wait...Fluttershy is still standing next to me. I peeked my head in and saw another me as well!

"Changelings!" I yelled out and as soon as I yelled that out, the Changelings transformed back into their original figures and Discord appeared.

"Funny how you can be replaced in an instant, isn't it? Your so-called friends couldn't even tell the difference!"

I really hated Discord, especially after what he did to me as a young colt. I tried to run over to him to give him a piece of my mind but Applejack grabbed my blue tail and stopped me from doing so.

"Hold on there, Sugar Cube!" She told me.

Discord walked up to me and bent over. Everypony watched as Discord and I stared each other down. He towered over me and then started to walk away. "You aren't worth my time." He said.

I sprinted towards him and jumped on him, knocking him over again. "Change me back to normal!" I commanded.

"Why? A flightless Pegasus makes no sense, something I truly love!"

"Change me back now!" I yelled out.

Discord stood there, not budging a single bit. Obviously I was going to have to do something else rather than threaten him but I wasn't sure what.

"Discord, change Thunder back or else we'll turn you back to stone!" Twilight threatened.

"Oh, fine!" Discord said. He snapped his fingers and a cloud of smoke appeared around me. I flapped my wings and, sure enough, I could fly with ease now!

"Thank you Twilight!" I said.

Discord looked at me and then snapped his fingers again, putting everypony in a glass case. "Now," he started, "if you don't want your precious friends to get hurt, you'll do what I say!"

"And what if I don't?" I challenged, soon regretting that as the case shrunk in size, giving my friends even less room than what they had to start with.

"If you don't do as I say, your friends will pay the price!" Discord finished.

I was unsure as to what I should do. I looked at Fluttershy and all of them and then back at Discord. If it meant that my friends would be alright, I decided to follow Discord's orders. "What do you want?"

"Oh, how splendid!" Discord said. He then poked my wings, both of them. "First, I'll be taking these!"

"But, I still have them." I said. He then pointed to them again and I tried flapping them as hard as I could, not having any luck in trying to fly again.

"Your ability to fly will be mine. Over time you will learn, not to play with fire for you'll get burnt. Riddle me fun, riddle you mad, now go and show me your true bad!"

My body was moving on its own. I had no control over it as it began flying without me wanting to. It took me outside and up over town hall. Something inside me was warming up and I had to open my mouth. When I opened it, out came fire! I was breathing fire! I wasn't sure how I was doing this but I was. Unfortunately, I was breathing fire across Ponyville, setting numerous buildings on fire! I tried to fight myself from releasing the flames but I couldn't do anything since I had no control over myself anymore...

I saw Princess Celestia flying in towards Ponyville from the corner of my eyes. She had a quick response time but instead of stopping myself from myself, she flew into Twilight's home. About a few seconds later, she came back outside with Twilight and the others quickly following her.

"Oh, this is sure to be fun!" Discord said as he turned me to face my friends. All I could do was shut my eyes as the fire I was breathing was headed straight towards them...

…...

Finally, the fire stopped coming out of me. It had hurt me a lot but me being forced to hurt my friends hurt more. I opened my eyes to see what had happened and to my surprise, they were all just fine! I saw Twilight using her magic to create some sort of shield to prevent from being hurt. They turned to Discord, who dragged me in front of him. My friends started to attack Discord in their own ways. However, whatever they did to Discord, I felt much more. My friends were secretly hurting me and they didn't know it.

"Stop!" I finally managed to call out. Twilight and the rest of my friends turned over to me, noticing the pain I had been receiving. Princess Celestia, who had been watching the whole event, stepped up and told Discord to release me.

"And what will happen if I don't?" Discord challenged. Celestia accepted his challenge and started to charge up her unicorn powers, symbolizing what she would do if it had to come to it. Discord became frightened and released me. I crashed down to the ground, unable to move since my friends had hurt me so much. I consider myself to be a tough Pegasus but I don't think even the Wonderbolts can take this kind of beating.

…...

It has been some time since the events that happened earlier today. Princess Celestia had taken Discord away and the citizens of Ponyville had put out the fire that Discord had me start. I was put into the hospital and did not look too good. Everypony came to see me a little while later and had all apologized for hurting me so much.

"It's okay, girls..." I coughed, struggling to breathe. "You didn't...know what would happen...nor did I..."

The doctor stepped in and asked the other ponies to leave the room, saying he needed to talk to me privately.

"Well, Thunder," he started, "it doesn't look too good for you. You're badly injured and the procedures we need to do on you could possibly end your life as you know it. Since your wings are paralyzed, the procedures might not be effective as well."

"What do...my wings have to do with...this?" I asked.

"Your wings are connected to your nervous system and we need to get past them in order to make sure the procedures can at least work. If you want to continue with the procedures tomorrow, please let us know."

"I...want to go through with this..." I answered.

"Then, it will be best if you tell your friends goodbye. After today, you may never see them again." He told me as he left the room. A few seconds later, all my friends reentered the room. The first thing they noticed was the sad look I had on my face.

"What's the matter, Sugar Cube?" Applejack asked.

"What has you feeling so down, darling?" Rarity chipped in.

I looked at everypony and sighed. "I...the doctor just told me that the...procedures that need to be done on...me could possibly end my life. He said that since my wings are...paralyzed that the...procedure may not be as effective either..."

Everypony looked at me in total disbelief. They looked like they were about ready to break down into tears at any second as well, myself included.

"What did you tell him?" Rainbow asked.

"I told him I will go through with the procedures..." I answered.

Twilight started, "Does this mean..."

"...we won't see you again?" finished Pinkie.

"Possibly..." I said. "I just want to...let you know that you six are...the greatest friends a pony could ever ask for...you mean the world to...me and it truly has been an...honor getting to know...each and everyone of...you..."

Suddenly, the doctor came back in and told my friends that visiting hours were over and that they had to go. My friends all hugged me and wished me the very best, telling me that I had been such a good friend to them and that I meant a lot to each of them. They all left afterwards, except for Fluttershy. I asked the doc if it was alright if she could stay by my side tonight and he told me it was fine.

"Fluttershy," I started as the doctor closed the door," I just wanted to let you know how much...I have always liked you..."

Fluttershy blushed. "I know, Thunder. You've told me before."

I coughed, "Well, you...mean the world...to me and it is truly an...honor to have been your friend...since our childhood...I enjoyed every moment of it...up until today...I...love you, Fluttershy..."

I didn't notice I had said love until Fluttershy told me, "I love you, too, Thunder..."

She had the sweetest angelic voice anypony could have. I coughed a little bit harder and Fluttershy had dragged the covers over me. I knew that she knew what she was doing since she was always caring and did these kind of things from time to time. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. I felt bad that Fluttershy didn't have a bed to lay in so I moved over a bit so she could lay down instead of going to bed in a chair. I didn't mind since the bed was large enough to fit two ponies so I motioned for her to lay in the bed. She got in and I pulled the covers over both of us. Fluttershy then started to sing the lullaby she used to sing to me when I felt down when I was a young colt.

"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed..." Fluttershy kept singing that until I finally fell asleep. She had the voice of an angel whether or not she sang.

I had shut my eyes and quietly told Fluttershy, "Thank you...thanks for everything, Fluttershy..."

"You're welcome, Thunder..." She answered as she kissed my cheek.

Then, the two of us fell asleep for the night.

…...

I was awoken by the doctors at about five in the morning. Fluttershy was still fast asleep but before I left, I kissed her on her forehead, saying, "I love you..."

The doctor then took me into the emergency room and started the procedures. The first thing they gave me was this sort of gas thing. It was so strong that I had fallen right back asleep.

…...

A few hours later, the procedures ended and, according to the doctor, I am a very lucky pony. He said that the operations were a complete success and that I'll be expected to make a full recovery within the next few months or so. I was laying in the bed I was in earlier and Fluttershy had just woken up. Startled, she quickly got out and sat in the chair.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry..." She told the doctor.

"It's all right," he answered, "and so is Thunder."

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide at the great news that was just spoken. "Really? You mean it!?"

The doctor chuckled, "Yes, the operation was a complete success and Thunder here is expected to be just fine. As a little added bonus," he turned to me, "we were able to completely heal your wings, meaning that you will be able to fly once more!"

"Really? That's great!" I said. I turned to Fluttershy and both of us had the biggest smiles on our faces. I don't think I have ever seen a bigger smile on her face. I was, honestly, the happiest pony in all of Equestria right now.

"You have someone special watching over you." The doctor told me as he pointed to the window. Fluttershy and I looked out of it and saw Princess Celestia flying away into the sun.

"Thank you, Princess." I said as I slowly fell asleep.

"You're quite welcome, Thunder." Celestia said telepathically. "You deserved a second chance, and here it is."

…...

I had woken up about two hours later to the surprise of all my friends. They all came to see me as I told them the great news. Fluttershy helped out with explaining it too since my voice was hurt from the operation. The doctor came in some time later and told me that in about two weeks, I'll be able to leave the hospital. My friends all came around and hugged me that I was going to be just fine.

…...

It has been nearly two months since the events that almost cost my life and I have made a full recovery. Everything is back to normal and it has never been better. Right now, I'm getting ready to race Rainbow, just like old times.

"Don't think that just because you're able to fly again that I'll go easy on you!" She said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Rainbow!" I answered back.

"Y'all ready?" Applejack asked.

"Ready!" Rainbow and I answered.

"Then let's go!" Applejack said.

And, as if I had never lost my flying abilities, I flew through the air very fast with my blue mane flowing in the wind. This was something I missed for a very long time and I was sure to make the very best of this and my second chance at life.

**END**


End file.
